The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus speciosus, grown as a garden plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Shishika-01’.
The new Dianthus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new freely-branching and freely-branching Dianthus plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Dianthus plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus speciosus ‘Kahori’, not patented. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Kahori’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chiba, Japan in November, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Chiba, Japan since December, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.